Ninja Turtles Gargoyles Season Three Space Invaders
by Celgress
Summary: Can our favorite nonhuman heroes win acceptance from the general population while protecting Earth from the hidden threat posed by Lord Dregg and his forces? Find out by reading my continuing adventures of the Gargoyles, (1987) Ninja Turtles and their friends, foes & allies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Ninja Turtles/Gargoyles Season Three Space Invaders: Prologue

By

Celgress

Deep Space (Western Hemisphere) Spring 1996 Earth Time

The starship _Dreadnought_ glided silently through the heavens. The compact craft carried enough firepower to reduce the planetary defenses of most less advanced worlds to ashes from orbit. The vessel was manned by a species of transdimensional insects known as Malignoids. Onboard the commanding officer, Lord Dregg demanded a status report.

"All proceeds as planed my lord." Dregg's first officer the drone HiTech reported as smaller workers scurried around the bridge completing various tasks. "At our current rate of travel we shall reach the blue planet called Earth within less than three standard solar days. The world appears practically defenseless, as the outlander promised. A fitting feast for the brood our Queen shall be pleased."

"Remember HiTech we must first win the trust of the Earthlings. Only then can the harvest commence." Lord Dregg said sitting in his command chair on a raised platform in the center of the large chamber, workers attending his every whim.

"Pardon my undue enthusiasm lord." HiTech said with a quick bow.

"You are of the elite one day you shall lead the swarm." Dregg said. "However you are yet young beware the folly of youth do not confuse apparent ease of victory with victory itself. Tell me what our sensors have gleaned of the Earthlings."

"They are not smart and their bodies are soft." HiTech said with distain. "There are several sentient species the dominate one being humans, amongst humans tribal warfare is endemic as is inequality, they pollute their own atmosphere with abandoned, they treat the other sentient species with mistrust & disrespect and ruthlessly suppress them."

"I can almost sense the population's suffering," Lord Dregg clasping his hands together his red eyes glowing brighter. "The outlander was correct this world is ripe for the plucking."

"Unlike the arrogant and ineffectual humans these other sentient species could represent a potential threat to our master plan." HiTech continued his report. "The Fae, New Olympians including their offshoot the Atlantians, the Gargoyles and Mutants are potentially formidable foes, especially if united. They must be neutralized or at least their activities extremely curtailed if we are to succeed."

"True, fortunately we can use the humans' own ingrained prejudices against them." Lord Dregg said a wicked grin spreading across his ugly face. "Let them do the hard work of eliminating our enemies for us with encouragement and a little help of course."

Onward towards the unsuspecting peoples of Earth the _Dreadnought _flew. With it's arrival would bring an end to the relative peace the sphere had enjoyed in recent months. The future had become uncertain.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Ninja Turtles/Gargoyles Season Three Space Invaders Episode One: Brave New World

By

Celgress

"We live in the rain a sea of change. You can't keep anything you take. The lovely face of lives we chance is but dust for wind to take. When all is gone the only lost is to not have loved at every cost."

I'll Be Okay (2014) Nothing More

Avalon the future, morning

A hairless, albino man clothed in a coarse light brown robe tied with a white rope belt sat alone on the beach watching the waves gently lap on the timeless shore. After several minutes of basking in the flittered sunshine of the partially cloudy day the albino man was joined by a large, lumbering figure wearing a black robe tied with a light brown rope. From within the deep shadows of the hood red eyes glowed. The new arrival sat down awkwardly joining the Albino Man.

"How are you brother?" The Albino Man asked without looking at the new arrival.

"Fine, how are you brother?" The Black Robed Figure stated also watching the horizon.

"Mother worries about you." The Albino Man said.

"I don't care."

"She is still our mother in spite of everything we'll always be connected. When are you going to forgive her?"

"Never," The Black Robed Figure hissed.

"How can you blame her for what happened when it wasn't her fault, at least not entirely."

"Goodbye brother," The Black Robed Figure said getting up and walking away. This was an old argument between the two one he had no interest in revisiting at present.

"You can't run from the past forever brother." The Albino Man called after the departing Black Robed Figure. "We all have to face our demons, eventually."

"Maybe so, but not today," The Black Robed Figure said over his shoulder walking away.

The Albino Man shook his head. "Brother I hope you change your mind, before the end. When mother is gone you'll never forgive yourself."

New York City the present (early April 1996), evening

_"Now that the existence of nonhuman vigilantes the Ninja Turtles and the Manhattan Clan of Gargoyles has been revealed by the Federal Government of the U.S.A to Humanity following the failed invasion from Dimension X last autumn, their fate hangs in the balance. Will they join together with humans and embark on a journey of hope, or will they be engulfed by the flames of fear and hatred? Only time shall tell."_

"This is Night Watch reporting live from New York City, with Travis Marshall." The title screen disappeared showing Travis Marshall in the studio.

"Good evening, tonight more on the news that has rocked Manhattan and the World for the past six months. Nonhuman vigilante groups exist and are living among us. This startling footage proves that the popular urban myth is now definitive reality," Marshall reported, while pictures of the Ninja Turtles, Gargoyles and their allies facing down Shredder's forces near the former TCRI Building were shown. "We asked people on the street what they think about it."

"They're terrifying. I-I mean, I'm afraid for my kids," one woman said. "What are they, dinosaurs, aliens, demons? Maybe we should capture and dissect one," a jogger told the reporter.

"Can you believe it? I lost my job 'cause of them when they stole my car years ago. Someday I'll hunt them down and got my revenge." Another man said.

"Joining me is the head of the NYPD's new Nonhuman Crimes Task Force, Detective Matthew Bluestone," Marshall announced, Matt was connected to the studio via a screen. "Detective, are these nonhumans vigilantes dangerous?"

"Travis, I'm glad you asked. We have no evidence to suggest that either the Ninja Turtles or the Gargoyles represent a threat to public safety. It's important that everyone remain calm," Matt told Marshall, trying to sound as unemotional as possible.

"Any truth to the rumors that Federal Agents are harboring the Gargoyles atop the former TCRI castle skyscraper?" Travis asked, "The structure having officially been seized by Federal Authorities on November 1st of last year."

"You'll have to ask the appropriate branch of the Federal Government that question." Matt simply said, then the live feed ended and a picture of Special Agent Steven Gearon appeared.

"Sadly Special Agent Gearon, the man in charge of Federal operations at former TCRI Headquarters, could not be reached for comment. But this matter will-" Hudson had seen enough and shut the television off. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Goliath, Elisa and Special Agent Gearon had also watched the broadcast.

"If ye do comment what will it be?" The old gargoyle asked.

"I won't until President Danforth announces his decision. Until such time the details of all operations here are consider too sensitive for unfiltered public consumption, including our arrangement." Special Agent Gearon stated.

"There isn't a chance we could lose our home again, is there?" Goliath said suddenly alarmed.

"Now that President Danforth has secured a second term, not a chance," Special Agent Gearon said with a broad smile.

"That's a relief." Elisa said. "Much as my Uncle Bishop Maza wants to help I think it is safer for everyone involved if we stay away from St. Damien's for the time being."

"Aye we can't risk putting our human friends in danger." Hudson agreed.

"Should we ask Raphael and Mona Lisa to move the wedding?" Elisa wondered aloud.

"No everything should be alright." Special Agent Gearon said. "Beside I think we all could use a joyous occasion after what we've been through the past six months."

The Turtles' Secret Lair

"Its' beautiful," Mona Lisa said in awe inspecting the sparkling white wedding gown Venus and Kala had got her. "How did you get?"

"Casey and April helped out." Kala said.

"We however raised the money." Venus said.

"You'd be surprised how intact most of the stuff people throw down here actually is." Kala laughed. "Repairing or repurposing it isn't much of a problem."

"Selling it however on the surface was a nightmare. Just because we are mutants some humans think we are also stupid." Venus huffed.

"Yeah they tried cheating us a lot." Kala grumbled.

"We even made a slit in back for your tail." Venus pointed out.

"Thanks, you'll never know how much this means to me. You are the greatest surrogate sisters a mutant girl could ever have." Mona Lisa said hugging Venus then Kala.

"So where are you and Raphael going on your Honeymoon?" Kala asked.

"The Florida Everglades play the Frogs a visit." Mona Lisa said. "It isn't as if we have a ton of options. Most places enforce a strict no nonhumans allowed policy."

"Ungratefully humans," Kala muttered disappointedly. "And after we saved their butts from Shredder and the Rock Warriors."

"Worry not I am certain someday they will accept us." Venus said optimistically.

"I certainly hope us." Mona Lisa sighed. "If any of us ever have children I wouldn't want them growing up in this hate filled world." The two other female mutants nodded. "How is April?"

"Good as can be expected." Kala said with a shrug. "It is a difficult situation."

"I'm say." Mona Lisa said, "poor April and Casey having to deal with this after everything else that happened last year."

"I still can't believe she's going through with it." Kala said. "The very thought of what she's enduring makes me cringe."

"What choice does she have?" Venus pointed out.

"Plenty," Kala countered. "She doesn't have to do it."

"Ladies we've had this argument before." Mona Lisa reminded them. "At the end of the day it was April's choice to make we must respect her decision. My only gripe is she can't be at my wedding."

"I only hope she's doing the right thing." Kala said. "This could get messy fast."

"We all hope she's doing the right thing." Venus said. "All we can do is support her when the time comes no matter what." Mona Lisa and Kala readily agreed.

An abandoned warehouse the following day, morning

Volmit clutched his crimson cloak tightly around his insectoid form. The environment was chillier than his tastes. Glancing at his partner in crime Fish Face he spoke.

"Couldn't you have found a place with working heat? I've frozen my thorax off hiding here all winter."

"It hasn't been a picnic for me either you know." Fish Face grumbled sorting through a pile of discarded electronic components. "Is this all you could find?" Fish Face snapped at Scale Tail and Killer Bee. Volmit and Fish Face had found the two mutants roaming the streets shortly after the former pair's escape from TCRI Headquarters. An offer of a hot meal was all it took to press the rouges into service.

"Sorry lesser boss we'll do better next time." Scale Tail hissed submissively.

"You'd better," Fish Face said pelting Killer Bee & Scale Tail with rejected pieces of hardware.

"Enough how long before we can begin rebuilding our forces?" Volmit demanded.

"Not long now, I'm nearly done constructing the communications array of our new central computer." Fish Face said. "We were lucky Shredder bought Maddox Technologies a month before his um departure. It made it easier for me to purge mention of the small tech firm from the TCRI database and effectively transfer ownership to us."

"I'm sure the money you were secretly embezzling from TCRI Corp helped, partner." Volmit said sarcastically. Fish Face didn't bother responding instead he continued working.

A helicopter leaving New York City two days later, afternoon

Dr. Anton Sevarius sat sandwiched between two burly guards dressed in full riot gear. After six months he was being transferred from the special detention block on Riker's Island to the Super Maximum Security Federal Penitentiary in Leavenworth Kansas. Because several of his former nonhuman associates, such as the Pack, remained at large he was deemed to a high a security risk for Riker's.

Suddenly the helicopter lurched violently. The guards scrambled grabbing their assault rifles. "We are under attack!" The co-pilot announced, "attempting evasive maneuvers, its' no use we can't shake them."

The helicopter didn't get far before the door was torn off by a silver colored, human shaped robot with a skull like face and built in jetpack. Next the colorful Pannton the Dark Jester riding on her flying disk threw a purple ball inside which released a blinding flash of light followed by a red ball that released a powerful nerve gas. Dr. Sevarius coughed briefly before he found himself in the arms of the robot. Pannton and the silver robot cut through the air leaving the doomed helicopter, which exploded a few moments later, behind them.

"Who are you, things?" Dr. Sevarius stammered.

"Your saviors," Pannton replied with a chuckle. "C'mon Baxter my partner Xanatos is eagerly awaiting our return. He has big plans for the not so good doctor. "

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Ninja Turtles/Gargoyles Season Three Space Invaders Episode Two: Checkmated

By

Celgress

New York City mid-April 1996, afternoon

"If the hostages try anything, kill them." Said the medium built man in a charcoal grey, pinstriped business suite with a blue and white striped tie. He wore an eyeless, chessboard patterned mask and matching gloves.

"Sure thing Mr. Checkmate, sir," One of eight burly men in business suites said leveling his automatic rifle at the frightened hostages.

"Please don't hurt us." A male hostage begged. "Take anything you want."

"Shut your pie hole!" Another of the burly men said pistol whipping the hostage with the butt of his rifle.

"_This is the police we have the building surrounded, come out with your hands up!"_

"Make one move against us the hostages die!" Checkmate threatened leaning out the tenth story window of the high rise office building.

"We think not scum." Leonardo said he the other four Turtles and Mona Lisa appearing out of nowhere.

"You're finished Checkmate." Donatello said spinning his bow overhead. "You can't run away this time."

"Oh contraire my reptilian adversaries," Checkmate said pulling a small remote control unit out of his breast pocket. He quickly unfurled a long antenna from the unit and pressed a button. The ceiling exploded downward the heavy shower of debris knocking the mutants and humans alike off their feet. Checkmate used the distraction to leap out the open window.

Having regained his footing before the others Raphael run to the window, peering outside he saw Checkmate hanging onto the door of a helicopter. Waving at the startled mutant the villain climbed inside. The aerial vehicle dodged a barrage of bullets from the gathered police below as it made a clean get away.

"Drat he got away, again." Raphael groaned looking back at his fellow heroes.

"Die mutants." A goon said spraying the area with machine gunfire.

"Let's clean up the scraps then we can worry about Checkmate." Venus suggested.

"Good idea," Leonardo said.

The six mutants made quick work of the eight over accessorized goons. The police then took both the criminals and the hostages away. Twenty minutes later the heroes were chatting with Detective Matt Bluestone about the latest developments in the Checkmate case.

"What's troubling about Checkmate's mini-crime wave is the guy has exclusively targeted former TCRI Corp facilities and their subsidiaries." Bluestone said. "Monetary gain doesn't appear to be his motive, rather technological espionage does. Simply put the guy is gathering up every piece of advanced tech he can lay his slimly hands on before the Feds cart it all away."

"Could he be connected to Shredder or Krang?" Leonardo asked.

"We don't think so, at least not directly, however their demise has created a vacuum in the criminal underworld." Bluestone continued. "Shredder spent years brutally supressing and coopting the traditional mafia families and gangs of the city. By the time he finished a few years ago all his rivals had been crushed. Now he's gone control of the city is up for grabs. Every two bit hood in the five boroughs wants their piece of the pie."

"How dreadful," Venus said.

"What do you think Checkmate's motives may be aside from stealing cutting edge technology?" Mona Lisa inquired.

"We fear he could be stockpiling tech, especially weapons, for the upcoming gang war." Bluestone said darkly. "Word on the street is Tony Dracon will soon make a play to consolidate control of the underworld. His leadership of the Purple Dragons remnant places him in the strongest position of any single leader, however if several other factors unite against him a very bloody, protracted war of attrition could result. The wildcard in all this being PFN-SOR." The hate group's name generated a chorus of angry mutterings from the mutants. "For all intents and purposes their paramilitary wing controls large swaths of the city. Aside from agitating against nonhumans they've disrupted the activities of all other extralegal organizations in their areas. By all accounts they rule with an iron fist, dissent of any type isn't tolerated. Even if the Purple Dragons overcome or combine forces with the other criminal gangs the likely resulting clash with PFN-SOR could easily tear the city apart."

"Any news on the whereabouts of the good Doctor or his new comrades?" Donatello said.

"Negative we have no idea where Sevarius and his rescuers are hiding, or if they're even still in the city. If the Feds know anything they aren't sharing." Bluestone said. "Same goes for Volmit, Fish Face and the Pack including Rocksteady & Bebop wherever they've all gotten to during the past six months their flying under the radar. I wish I had better news people. So the big day is right around the corner huh?" Bluestone smiled changing the subject.

"Only a couple of days now," Mona Lisa said almost blushing.

"We'll see you there, right Matt?" Raphael said eyeing the detective.

"Count on it, if Special Agent Gearon allows me." Bluestone joked.

"You guys really don't get along do you Matt dude?" Michelangelo said.

"Philosophical differences see you around." Bluestone laughed walking away.

Unknown Location, one hour later

Checkmate sat down on an expensive looking leather sofa. Stretching out his body he took a deep breath. The latest altercation had been a close one. The Turtles had nearly caught him. Since beginning his criminal enterprise four months ago he'd run into the Gargoyles and the Turtles half a dozen time. Dealing with the do-gooding nuisances had certainly complicated matters. The local authorities he could easily handle they were nothing more than an ineffectual mild irritant.

Removing his mask he answered the chippering communicator on the nearby table. "Greetings Lord Dregg, I take it your trip has been a pleasant one?"

"Have you located the Fire Star yet?" The small holographic image of Lord Dregg said not beating around the bush.

"Not yet my liege, however I feel I am close." The unmasked Checkmate said.

"It is imperative we gain possession of the Fire Star. If it's properties were utilized correctly the Earth authorities could indefinitely frustrate our designs."

"Don't worry the threat posed by the Fire Star shall be dealt with long before our end game."

"I trust you're words are prophetic."

"I assure you they are."

"Very well for now I leave the matter in your capable hands."

"When can I expect your arrival my liege?"

"Within the week, no more than five standard solar days, make sure all necessary arrangements have been made in advance."

"Thy will be done." The unmasked Checkmate said bowing his head respectfully the hologram of Lord Dregg blinked out of existence.

Once the alien warlord outlived his usefulness Checkmate would personally preside over Dregg's demise. Earth was his to conquer not some overbearing upstart extra-terrestrial! In the meantime he'd play the loyal minion while quietly collecting the parts he needed to complete his own scheme. As for the artifact of immense power called the Fire Star Checkmate knew exactly where it was located. The Fire Star would be his ultimate insurance policy. If all else failed he'd use it to blast the Malignoids into the Stone Age.

An Abandoned Warehouse

Volmit, Scale Tail and Killer Bee were digging furiously. They'd been at it for over a week now, ever since the new super computer at their temporary headquarters had located the signal. They'd started by tearing up the floor of the building when they determined it was indeed disused. Fish Face stood on top of the huge hill of dirt, smashed cement and broken planks barking orders.

"Chop chop what is taking so long?" Fish Face demanded.

"Perhaps if you helped rather than taunted things would move along faster." Volmit snarled throwing one of his four shovels at the Fish Face.

"Hey watch it!" Fish Face said barely dodging the implement. "I'm soft skinned."

"Which is exactly why I threw the shovel," Volmit snapped.

There was a loud clunk as Killer Bee's pickaxe impacted with something large and metallic. "Masters come see." Killer Bee buzzed excitedly.

"Out of my way," Volmit said rushing to the spot where the sound had been heard. Throwing away handfuls of dirt with six of his eight limbs Volmit rapidly uncovered the outer shell of a transport module. "At last, now we're cooking." Volimt said rubbing four of his hands together.

Castle Wyvern atop the former TCRI Building, evening

"I bet we could make a bundle as prizefighters, eh fellas?" Fang said as he and the younger gargoyles watched a boxing match on the big screen in the TV Room.

"How barbaric," Angela said turning up her nose at the brutal boxing match.

"C'mon you guys kick ass all the time." Fang retorted.

"That's different," Seraphina countered. "We only fight when we have no other choice not for sport."

"I don't know girls, it kind of looks like fun" Broadway said.

"Broadway how can you say such a thing, its' horrible." Angela said.

"Chicks huh," Fang laughed elbowing Brooklyn and Lexington who both snickered. In response Seraphina and Angela left the room in a huff.

"And we're taking Datura with us." Angela said a second later re-entering the room. "You're not corrupting her mind with your views towards violence." Angela herded the youngest female outside.

"Angela I want to hear." Datura whined before disappearing around the corner.

"Ah we don't need 'em anyway." Fang said putting his arms around Lexington and Brooklyn. "What say we paint the town red fellas?"

"You mean we see a movie?" Broadway said uncertainly.

"I mean we get into all sorts of trouble." Fang said.

"I don't know." Lexington said, "Trouble that sounds dangerous, Goliath and Elisa won't be happy."

"Goliath and Elisa won't be happy." Fang mocked. "Shit do you three always do everything they tell you? Can't you stand up for yourselves? I don't allow Talon or Wing to order me around. You guys aren't wussies, are you?"

"Hey," Lexington said indignantly.

"We stand up for ourselves plenty." Brooklyn said shrugging off Fang's arm Lexington did the same.

"Prove it," Fang said. "Let's paint the town red, unless you're chicken."

"Okay we'll go with you." Brooklyn said.

"Sweet, I promise a night you'll never forget." Fang said spreading his arms and wings.

"Which is what I'm afraid of," Broadway muttered under his breath.

Secret Former TCRI Corp Facility outside New Haven Connecticut, four hours later

"Good the emergency generators kicked in once the electrical grid cut off power." Dr. Anton Sevarius said inspecting the facility carefully.

"You'd better not be pulling our leg about the importance of this facility professor." Pannton the Dark Jester said poking Dr. Sevarius in the back with one of her guns.

"Doctor, I'm a doctor not a professor." Dr. Sevarius corrected earning himself a hard slap in the face from Pannton's free hand. He held back the tears best he could.

Dr. Sevarius hated the abusive, overbearing Pannton. She and her partner/lover David Xanatos had badly mistreated him during his weeklong confinement. Pannaton was really a Princess, and eerie double of local nonhuman loving personality April Jones nee O'Neil, named Mallory from the new defunct Malicurian Empire. How she'd ever fallen in with the likes of Xanatos was anyone's guess. To save himself Dr. Sevarius had no choice he'd divulged one of TCRI Corp last remaining secret projects. He only hoped it would be enough.

"Wow," The silver android, who Dr. Sevarius discovered was actually a cyborg named Baxter Stockman, said in awe flipping on the overhead lights.

The huge room contained forty large vertically stacked tubes. Each was more than big enough to house a grown human, or a body. The outsides of each were heavily frosted. Inside vague shapes floated in gently pulsating pale blue liquid.

"What is this place?" Mallory asked removing her Pannton mask to get a clearer look at her surroundings.

"A prototype industrial cloning facility focused on the eventual mass production of select nonhumans with potential military applications." Dr. Sevarius answered, "the brainchild of one of my former employers Oroku Saki aka the Shredder."

"Impressive," Mallory whistled. "Are any of the clones in these chambers fully developed?"

"Currently only one," Dr. Sevarius said.

The ground below their feet shook violently. The three were knocked off their feet as a transport module burst through the surface. The door flew open out stormed Volmit, Scale Tail & Killer Bee all brandishing laser rifles with Fish Face reluctantly bringing up the rear.

"Its' a trap," Mallory hissed. However before she could attack she was stunned by a blast from Volmit's gun. Baxter panicking fled the facility being heavily damaged by laser fired on his way.

"Ceasefire," Volmit commanded raising one of his right hands. "He's of no consequence we've achieved our goal. The facility is secure. Doctor I hope you can operate the equipment that comprises this structure."

"Of course I can." Dr. Sevarius said getting up off the floor and dusting himself off glad to see the surly mutate again.

"Hmmm, what is our prize anyway?" Fish Face wondered aloud glancing around the large chamber.

"A prototype industrial cloning facility focused on the eventual mass production of select nonhumans with potential military applications." Dr. Sevarius wearily reiterated.

"Better than I could have hoped," Volmit all but squealed. "We desperately need to replenish the ranks. Our troop strength is highly lacking. Doctor how long before the facility can produce it's first round of clones?"

"Three to six months, in all probability four." Dr. Sevarius shrugged. "The process speed depends on a variety of factors."

"Not soon enough," Volmit said now pacing back and forth across the room. "Can you repurpose some of the chambers to create more readily mass produced creatures such as your bat soldiers instead of clones?" Volmit asked getting at idea.

"Possibly, I'll have to fully evaluate the equipment first." Dr. Sevarius said. "In the meantime one clone is ready for release." Dr. Sevarius pointed at a large, gargoyle shape in one of the tubes. "He's a replica of the gargoyle clan leader Goliath I've designated him Thailog, as Master Shredder instructed."

"Intriguing, will he serve the cause loyally?" Volmit asked approaching the tube. "I have no need for malcontents."

"He should, once I add the appropriate mental programing." Dr. Sevarius said smugly.

"Very well," Volmit said. "I leave our newest recruit in your care doctor." Volmit stalked away from the tube.

"What about her?" Fish Face asked pointing at the unconscious Mallory.

"Good question," Dr. Sevarius grinned down at his hated tormentor. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll think of something."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 series copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Ninja Turtles/Gargoyles Season Three Space Invaders Episode Three: You Are Cordially Invited

By

Celgress

New Headquarters of the Foot Clan outside New Haven Connecticut Mid-April, afternoon

"How much longer will this take Doctor? We've been at it three days alreadfy." General Volmit complained his two top pairs of arms firmly clasped behind his back as he paced back and forth behind Dr. Sevarius.

"Uncertain," Dr. Sevarius said checking and then rechecking readouts on the man sized frosted glass tube. "It could be five more seconds, five minutes, five hours or five weeks."

"Bah I need viable troops now not excuses Doctor." General Volmit said angrily buzzing with frustration his segmented ruby eyes glaring daggers at Sevarius.

Without warning the capsule emitted a loud crack sound popping open suddenly to reveal a large, naked, blacked skinned, white maned, male gargoyle which bore an uncanny resemblance to Goliath. Opening his blood red eyes the black gargoyle yawned experimentally stretching out his body, including his massive wings. After coming fully awake the black gargoyle's eyes quickly darted around the room surveying his surroundings. His gaze settled on Dr. Sevarius and General Volmit both of whom were rendered temporarily speechless by his appearance.

"Where, is, my, father?" The black gargoyle said.

"Come again," Dr. Sevarius said after finding his voice a few moments later.

"My father Shredder, is he hear?" The black gargoyle said becoming annoyed by Sevarius and Volmit's behavior.

"Master Shredder is gone. He has been trapped in transdimensional limbo for some time now." General Volmit answered.

"How unfortunate," The black gargoyle said briefly inspecting his clawed hands.

"May I ask who are you?" General Volmit said.

"I am Thailog, chosen son of Oroku Saki the one and only Shredder." The black gargoyle announced proudly.

"I see." General Volmit said skeptically.

"I require clothing, fetch me garments at once." Thailog ordered.

"Excuse me," General Volmit said in disbelief.

"Follow my orders underling." Thailog roared stepping off the platform which formed the base of his opened tube maturation solution dripping off his form.

"I take orders from no one, save Master Shredder." General Volmit declared putting up his front limbs defensively.

"Show respect I am Shredder's heir you must obey me!" Thailog roared louder his eyes turned solid red. "I am in charge from this point forward. I shall not tolerate insolence!"

"Says who," General Volmit hissed not backing down.

"Says me," A very familiar voice said in an ominous tone.

"Master Shredder, I await your commands." General Volmit said falling on one knee before the flickering, transparent, life sized hologram of Cyber Shredder emitted from the base of Thailog's tube.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing this minimally interactive hologram in the event I should be defeated by my enemies before my greatest creation yet, Thailog has reached maturity." Cyber Shredder's said. "Loyal troops your mission is to protect and obey Thailog. Genetically he is a clone of the Gargoyle Clan Leader Goliath. Mentally he has been given instincts which mirror my own along with a plethora of knowledge including that I view him as my surrogate son. In my absence I am placing Thailog in charge of my surviving resources, Shredder out."

"I apologize for my hasty actions Lord Thailog. Please forgive me. Henceforth I General Vomit and my troops, such as they currently stand, are yours' to command." General Volmit said throwing back his crimson cloak to reveal his obsidian body he rose to face Thailog.

"Unwavering loyalty is indeed a rare and precious commodity in this life. Your unwavering loyalty to my father and now myself will no doubt serve me well." Thailog said smiling. "Come General let us discuss our current situation in both tactical and strategic terms." Thailog walked away beckoning for Volmit to follow which he did but not before ordering Sevarius to fabricate Thailog appropriate clothing while they were gone. Livid Sevarius stood their slack jawed watching gargoyle clone and mutate stroll away chatting happily.

Castle Wyvern atop the newly renamed Federal Administration Building, evening

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Bishop Guillermo Maza said from old practice reciting the marriage rite by heart. Raphael in his modified tuxedo and Mona Lisa in her flowing white wedding dress each held their breath. When no one spoke during the ensuing several seconds of silence the Bishop continued. "I now pronounce you man, er I mean husband and wife. Raphael you may kiss your bride."

"At last," Raphael said eliciting laughter from those present before Mona Lisa pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

The crowd of assembled mutants, gargoyles, federal agents, one NYP Detective and various others cheered their approval. A certain ex-reporter and her former vigilante husband were conspicuous by their absence. In the front row Splinter sniffed fighting back tears of joy. Long he had dreamed of his sons finding happiness of this special sort although he'd feared it would never happen. Now Raphael was married. It was truly a happy occasion. Sadly however Splinter couldn't help but think of Donatello the only one of his sons not yet blessed with someone special in their lives. Splinter sincerely hoped Donatello would find a partner of his own, preferably sooner than later. Splinter's mind wondered further back in time to the man he had once been back to Hamato Yoshi and Yoshi's beloved wife Tang Shen and their daughter Miwa. Shredder's vendetta had taken both Shen and Miwa from Yoshi long ago. Massacring most of Yoshi's benefactors and only real family besides his brother the gargoyles of the Ishimura Clan hadn't been enough for Shredder, no Shredder had to take everything away from Yoshi. Silently Splinter mourned for the life he'd lost, the wife he'd loved and the daughter he'd never see grow up. Deciding he would not allow Shredder's actions mar this wonderful day as his actions had so many in the past Splinter focused on the joy the here and now brought him.

After reluctantly ending their first official kiss as a married couple and running down the aisle while being pelted with rice Mona Lisa threw her bridal boutique while the other females stood by impatiently. Not surprisingly Elisa caught the fragrant bundle. Everyone again cheered including Kala who had tried her damnest to intercept the flying flower arrangement. Goliath looked on obviously embarrassed by the entire affair and the seemingly from his point of view all the unwanted attention he and Elisa were receiving because of it.

Everyone spent the remainder of the evening mingling about at the reception President Danforth had been gracious enough to have the federal agents provide food, drink and music for the post wedding reception. President Danforth even wished the happy couple well via satellite video link. It was Special Agent Gearon who broke up the festivities by again wheeling out a TV monitor some time later.

"I think you should see this." Gearon said stone faced turning on the set.

Displayed on the flickering screen was local live news coverage detailing first contact between Earth and a previously unknown race of friendly extraterrestrials called Malignoids. These bipedal insectoids were led by a Lord Dregg and his chief lieutenant HiTech. They'd supposedly come to Earth refugees from a lost civilization destroyed by an ecological disaster. In exchanged for a new home in our solar system they were willing to freely share their technology with the people of Earth. Lord Dregg claimed their technology was far in advance of human's own and could solve many of the ills plaguing the planet, including hunger, war and poverty. The feed then cut to a recorded clip of Lord Dregg's earlier brief live press conference.

"_We assure you Earthlings our intentions are honorable. We seek only to better the standard of living of all beings." Lord Dregg said HiTech by his right side. "Allow me to demonstrate." Lord Dregg gestured to a squat device brought down the staircase from his hovering ship by two of his followers. "HiTech please demonstrate this resource reclamation unit." _

"_At once Lord Dregg, I live only to serve." HiTech said taking a large vial of muddy water he inserted it into a slot at the top of the device. Hitech then pressed a series of buttons on the device. A split second later rainbow colored light briefly engulfed the vial. When it subsided sparkling, clear water had replaced muddy water._

"_Please drink," Lord Dregg said the nearest report once HiTech had passed Lord Dregg the vial. Hesitantly the man drank it's contents. After consuming the water he smiled broadly putting his thumbs up. "See what wonders we freely offer. Please accept this single resource reclamation unit as a small token of our impending friendship." Lord Dregg gestured towards the device._

"Hmmmm, I wonder is this guy all he seems." Leonardo said.

"Maybe he's a good alien. We are long overdue to meet one by my count." Donatello offered.

"Hey," Kala said offended by Donatello's unintended verbal jab against her heritage.

"Present company accepted." Donatello corrected.

"Kala ever heard of this 'Lord Dregg' or 'Malignoids' in general?" Elisa asked.

"Can't say I have," Kala said furrowing her scaly, orange brow. "I doubt they're from Dimension X."

"Donatello's right, I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt." Seraphina said. "Kala and her people prove not all aliens are bad."

"I never said we should give them a chance." Donatello pointed out. "I think we should be cautiously optimistic. For every one Neutrino experience has taught me and my brothers there are usually three or four Rock Warriors."

"We should see what President Danforth does then follow his lead, right Goliath?" Broadway offered.

"Yeah President Danforth will see through this alien bug dude in a heartbeat if he isn't on the level." Michelangelo said cheerfully.

"Perhaps," Goliath added after careful consideration. "Still it would be wise if we proceed with caution, at least until an official decision is made or we learn more about these newcomers."

"Agreed," Leonardo said.

"Aye," Hudson said.

"A wise choice," Gearon said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I must admit I do not completely trust this Lord Dregg."

"Is there any particular reason why Special Agent Gearon?" Andrew Robinson asked. The blind human had been come to the wedding as Hudson and Splinter's joint guest.

"Bluntly put he and his promises seem too good to be true. Perhaps I'm merely naturally suspicious, call it an occupational hazard. However I'm always weary of individuals be they human or otherwise who claim they can solve your ills with no strings attached. Usually a hidden agenda is involved in such cases." Gearon explained.

"Ah yes the old maxim if its' too good to be true it usually is." Andrew Robinson said knowingly.

"Precisely," Gearon said.

"I hope we are all being paranoid and that these new visitors are what they appear." Venus said offered.

"I hope you're right." Wing said. Beside her Talon, Claw, Fang, Angela, Lexington, Brooklyn and Datura voiced, or in Claw's case nodded, their agreement.

"As do I," Leonardo said giving Venus a loving squeeze. "I have a feeling we'll find out whether we want to or not."

"My only hope at this point is their arrival doesn't further inflame passions on the streets, whatever their intentions might be." Matt Bluestone said shaking his head in disgust. "Ever since the Foot Clan's fall PFN-SOR has carved out a compact yet powerful criminal empire for themselves under the guise of 'protecting normal citizens from nonhumans and preserving the American way of life'. If that wasn't bad enough the remaining two thirds of NYC currently is being contested by a number smaller gangs most of them run by the usual suspects. Men Shredder & Krang either cooped into the Foot or put out of business years ago. Our old pal fugitive Tony Dracon and his crew including the Purple Dragons remnants make up the largest of these groups." Goliath growled deep in his throat at the mention of Tony Dracon his eyes flashing white. "Its' a mess, City Hall fears a looming gang war. The traditional criminals are not going to standby and allow PFR-SOR to roll over them by seizing full control of the city's underworld. Then there is our latest player in the game, Checkmate." The red haired detective mused. "While his group doesn't hold much if any physical territory they've pulled off a number of daring heists since arriving in town, which have no doubt proved very lucrative in terms of tech and cash. Checkmate could end up being kingmaker. Whoever he throws his support behind will very likely emerge victorious in the upcoming conflict."

"Great and we're six and zero against the guy." Brooklyn sighed.

"Tell me about it dude." Michelangelo grumbled.

Raphael and Mona Lisa quietly took Leonardo and Venus aside. "Maybe we should postpone our honeymoon with everything that's happening?" Raphael offered.

"We can always go later when things are less hectic." Mona Lisa added.

"No way, you two deserve this." Venus said.

"Venus is right besides we'll be fine." Leonardo said.

"If you're sure," Mona Lisa said.

"Of course we're sure." Leonardo said. "Have fun in Florida, say hello to the Frogs for us."

Okay, bye," Raphael said happily he and Mona Lisa sprinted towards an approaching helicopter.

"I hope they enjoy themselves." Venus said leaning against Leonardo and holding his hand.

"I'm sure they will. I hear Florida is lovely this time of year." Leonardo said watching his brother and his brother's wife (it felt good thinking of Mona Lisa and Raphael that way) depart for the Florida Everglades via helicopter.

Florida Everglades

Newtralizer had come to Florida seeking big game. He'd heard the swamps in the south of the peninsula played host to mutants, a quartet of frogs to be exact. Readying his arsenal including numerous edged blades, incendiary devices and projectile weapons he smiled savagely showing his twin rows of small sharp teeth. It was going to be one hell of a hunt, that much was certain.

Checkmate's Secret Hideout

Checkmate removed his mask having returned from a small heist during which he'd flown under the radar of his opponents. His grey, bearded visage grinned. No one would ever suspect respectable businessman Lenox McDuff was really the criminal master minded known as Checkmate. McDuff or rather Macbeth had been many things over the centuries. However none in recent memory had brought him more joy or personal gain than being Checkmate. Switching on the late news Macbeth watched Lord Dregg's grand piece of theatre intently. Everything was falling into place nicely. Soon what he'd long desire would at last be his, life was good again.

Xanatos' Secret Headquarters

David Xanatos was furious. He'd been furious for three days now. The silver cyborg that Baxter Stock had become cringed as Xanatos threw anything that wasn't nailed down around his laboratory trying and often succeeding it hitting Baxter. Tiring himself out Xanatos looked at Baxter panting.

"Mallory, get her back!" Xanatos screamed.

"I can't sir. There are too many of them. We've been over this multiple times before." Baxter said.

"I've waited three days, three whole days and still no plan." Xanatos raged. His artificial right eye shimmered in the harsh blue overhead lights. "I swear if they've done anything, anything at all to Mallory you'll be a brain in a jar on a shelf in my closet before sun up Stockman."

"I'm sorry sir." Baxter said sincerely.

"Sorry doesn't bring back Mallory. She was all I had left." Xanatos said. "The thought of her in the hands of a madman like Anton Sevarius chills my very soul."

"Don't worry sir I'm sure we'll think of something eventually." Baxter said.

"Correction you'll think of something, or else." Xanatos said. "If Mallory isn't back safe and sound in two days, well you won't like the consequence. Remember Stockman, two days." Xanatos stormed out of the room slamming the heavy metal door behind him leaving behind a confused and frightened Baxter Stockman.

To Be Continued


End file.
